END OF THE ETERNITY SIDE STORY: Unlimited Blade Works
by Andou Masaki
Summary: An OC's thought and self-assessment after getting involved in Fifth Holy Grail War and staying in Clock Tower for six months to one year period as TSAB's liaison together with Nanoha, Fate and Hayate. Set in an ever changing newborn world of End Of The Eternity continuity and contain crossover with several other series.


**END OF THE ETERNITY SIDE STORY**

 **~ Unlimited Blade Works ~**

 **Episode Epilogue**

 **By:** Andou Masaki

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

I feel that I really need to write this one-shot fanfiction to express my own feeling and gratitude toward the beautifully written Epilogue episode of Fate/ Stay Night ~ Unlimited Blade Works ~ TV series adaption by Ufotable. Because of that, I decide to write this one-shot crossover fanfiction set in End Of The Eternity universe and hopefully this one-shot crossover fanfiction could truly express my own feeling toward this wonderful Fate/ Stay Night adaption and leave my dear readers with everlasting impression over how I truly cherish both Fate/ Stay Night ~ Unlimited Blade Works ~ and Lyrical Nanoha Series in my heart. Without any more delay, let us begin our tale at the very end of one eternal reality.

Please enjoy.

Sincerely;

Andou Masaki

* * *

 **ACT 1**

"Someone once said that…"

"Even if you don't know the future of the world…"

"The tomorrow of you know the you of today very well…"

"Even after I made my own choice back then, I really am just an ordinary person…"

"I definitely don't understand the future or myself…"

"Even so, there is one thing that I know for sure…"

"The now that I am in, is something that I decided for myself…"

 **ACT 2**

Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself right in the middle of empty lecture hall. The sun has decided to set slightly earlier during autumn season in this northern hemisphere in which I could truly enjoy and appreciate. People often said that I am a strange person, well even more after I made my fateful choice back then and becoming a mage as well as Time Diver. However that would be a different matter altogether, as I am here not to actually reminisce about how I have made my choice on becoming attack/ combat mage and Time Diver, but to actually finding out the actual reason and purpose for the very choice that I have been made back then.

For starter, I am currently working as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's contract mage and cadet for its Sailing Force. Without knowing over what I should have actually been doing right after making such fateful choice in the past, I by accident encounter three special individuals that would soon shape my life into the one that I am in now. Those three special individuals were Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown-san, a twenty-one years old executive officer of Time-Space Administrative Bureau, tactical instructor Nanoha Takamachi-san, a twenty-one years old tactical combat instructor and examiner for Time-Space Administrative Bureau's air force that also have been well famously known as the Ace of Aces, and lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami-san, a twenty-one years old investigation commander of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Marine Defense Force that have also currently took me under her wing.

The four of us or five if I include Hayate-san's dearest unison device/ unity knight, Reinforce Zwei were currently working together with Mage's Association, as part of a long-term mutual cooperation between Time-Space Administrative Bureau, The Church of the Saint King and the aforementioned Mage's Association itself. Because of that, we together with some of former Lost Property Riot Force 6 were staying in Clock Tower for six months to one-year period as Time-Space Administrative Bureau and The Church of the Saint King's liaisons for them.

While getting ready to return to the three bedroom apartment that we share together, I decided to stop at the Clock Tower's library in order to borrow one or two books with me. I remembered on how Nanoha-san would be returning late today since she decided to take part in practical self-defense training as an OPFOR for Mage's Association's students while in the same time testing a safer upgrade for Blaster System that recently have been installed within Raising Heart's mechanism. Fate-san would also be returning late as well, since she needs to attend an important meeting with lord El-Melloi II while in the same time submitted her own investigation report over what happened back then, during Fuyuki's Fifth Holy Grail War, one and half year ago. Hayate-san together with Reinforce Zwei might be happens to be free, although their position as Marine Defense Force's investigation commander and commander assistant respectively would somehow keep them busy for this entire evening after all, as the two of them would also most likely be required to present themselves in the meeting that Fate-san and lord El-Melloi II would be participating.

Because of that, I decided that having one or two books to overcome my boredom would be a wise idea. Not long afterward, I arrived at Clock Tower's library and decided to use the nearest electronic terminal in order to find any interesting books that I could borrow for tonight. As I skimmed through the list of the book that the library's terminal had been displayed, I could hear a familiar voice of Rin Tohsaka, in which currently happens to whine over something. I could swear that Tohsaka-san's voice is by any mean uncannily similar to Hayate-san's voice, albeit Tohsaka-san's own loud, shrewd, stingy and bossy personality does set her apart from Hayate-san's kind-hearted and cheerful personality after all. My curiosity was later on prompt me to peek and find out about anything that have just happened to the young scion of Tohsaka family, one of the most influential family of magus in far east region of this newborn world.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! What's the deal with that nouveau riche bitch…? I nailed her right in the medulla oblongata, so why wouldn't she go down!? Sob, sob, sob…" whined Tohsaka, as she was burying her face on the top of her tall and gentle boyfriend's lap while crying like a spoiled little girl.

"Well, Luvia-san isn't a bad person, so just…" Tohsaka's boyfriend, Shirou Emiya was about to give his reply back, as Tohsaka suddenly jumped and asked him another question.

"Where did you two meet, anyway?!"

"W-well, not long after we moved here, we both got lost and…"

Emiya was about to give the currently pouting Tohsaka an explanation, as she instead decided to lightly pounding at Emiya's chest repeatedly while letting a spoiled whine out as well afterward. It was after doing it for a little while, Tohsaka decided to let a small sigh out before asking her beloved boyfriend Emiya something else instead.

"Oh, well…"

"I'll settle things with her eventually…"

"So, what will you do…?"

"You got an invitation, right…?"

"To officially join Mage's Association…?"

"Yeah…" answered Emiya, as he was turning his gaze away from Tohsaka.

"Unlike Time-Space Administrative Bureau's combat mages, normal magician's natural talent and colour of his or her soul are evaluated and recorded here. He or she then becomes a magus affiliated with Clock Tower…"

"Isn't that a good thing…?"

"Your activities would be limited in some ways because you'd basically belongs to Mage's Association, Emiya-kun. Nevertheless, it comes with a lot of perks for a magus, so most people would jump at it straightaway…"

While pondering at Tohsaka's words just now, Emiya started to contemplate on whether he should accept Mage's Association's invitation after all. Emiya knew very well on how by becoming an official magus would definitely allow him to left his name in the annals of this newborn world's history, as well as perhaps he could truly obtain the very strength needed for his dream. However, his dream on becoming "Hero of Justice" isn't something that he should obtain from manipulating others' invitation or goodwill. Even if he could truly obtain the very strength needed for his dream, Emiya knew very well on how such strength would never actually let him on becoming a true hero of justice. It was with a slightly dejected smile on his face, Emiya gave his beloved girlfriend, Tohsaka a reply.

"Yeah. I guess you're right Tohsaka…"

While secretly listening at Tohsaka-san and Emiya-san's conversation just now, I finally found a title of one certain book that I was looking for. Without the two of them realizing my presence nearby, I decided to secretly left in order to find this certain book that I was happen to be looking for. I found the book that I was looking for on the second floor's bookshelf, a little further away from Tohsaka-san and Emiya-san's current location. While taking the said book to the counter and about to leave Clock Tower's library, I started to reflect upon my own choice back then as well as Emiya-san's answer after he listen to Tohsaka's explanation just now.

For Emiya-san, becoming a Clock Tower member and a genuine magus should've been the right and ideal decision for him to make, as I started to ponder upon what might have prevented him from accepting the said invitation right away. I remembered over the choice that the Originator have presented to me, as without any second thought I picked up my choice. Remembering my spontaneous decision alone back then, I sometimes wondered if I have truly made the right choice after all. Since the choice that I've made back then would most likely affect not only myself but many others as well in return, together with the very essence of reality that we currently are living in.

In this new world, I sometimes couldn't help myself from feeling a little bit guilty over the very choice that I've made back then. Unlike Emiya-san, I actually am a selfish person, as I never actually wished to become a hero of justice by choosing the said choice back then. I've made such choice just because I wished to be happy, I wished for an interesting life filled with epic adventures instead of the old and boring life that I once lived my life day by day. In the end however, without realizing it myself, I have protected this world together with my newfound family and friends, Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Hayate-san, Reinforce Zwei, Emiya-san, Tohsaka-san and everyone else. Without realizing it myself, I've become hero of justice that protects this newborn world from its own demise by preventing the corrupted lesser Holy Grail on devouring it completely. Ironically however, by doing so, I have also inadvertently sacrificing the very existence of my old world and reality in return, as a hero of justice in one world was also happens to be a harbinger for another world as well.

 **ACT 3**

I met Emiya-san approximately a month after I've made my choice. Together with Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Hayate-san and Reinforce Zwei, we visited Fuyuki City in order to investigate certain magic ritual that would soon be taking place in there. It was when we all get involved in Fuyuki's Fifth Holy Grail War, as we decided to ally ourselves with Emiya-san and Tohsaka-san. Back then, Emiya-san's Servant, Saber-san and Tohsaka-san's Servant, Archer-san were also helping us although in the end they have all departed after Saber-san use her holy sword Excalibur to destroy the corrupted lesser Holy Grail for good. In the end, the entire two weeks duration of Fuyuki's Fifth Holy Grail War have made me realize over my own true nature, self as well as what I've been actually wishing for from the bottom of my heart.

With an official approval from lord El-Melloi II, Hayate-san and her knights decided to dismantle Fuyuki's Holy Grail, as Emiya-san and Tohsaka-san have been actually helping her on doing so. I personally decided to also help Hayate-san during the process of dismantling Fuyuki's Holy Grail, as Nanoha-san and Fate-san were away during the entire process, as they have been summoned by Time-Space Administrative Bureau's admiral Chrono Harlaown to provide him with a proper official report in regards to what happened during Fuyuki's Fifth Holy Grail War.

Back then, majority of Clock Tower members wished to bring another Holy Grail ritual back in Fuyuki City, as inevitable clash took place between their side against those who wished to dismantle the aforementioned Holy Grail for good. I decided to side myself with those who wished to dismantle Fuyuki's Holy Grail for good not because I have a noble wish similar to Emiya-san's wish or both Tohsaka-san and lord El-Melloi II that also wished to put an end over this senseless bloody conflict for once and all. It was because Hayate-san and her knights were also wished to dismantle Fuyuki's Holy Grail for good, I decided to pick the same side that Hayate-san have also been picked personally. Again, I've made another important choice not because of having a taintless noble heart like Emiya-san, but because I selfishly wished to protect my own happiness in which could only be obtained by protecting the very person that I truly cherish dearly, Hayate-san and the rest of her family, namely her knights and unison device.

Alone in my room, I decided to read the book that I've just borrowed right after performing a routine maintenance for my own device, a prototype of Anti-Eclipse Armament that was having similar shape with a futuristic semi-automatic pistol from science fiction novel, CW-AEC09X-1 Javelin. It was a book about certain modern thaumaturgy method in which originated from Miskatonic University and I found the way the author of this book, professor Laban Shrewsbury explained the said modern thaumaturgy method is truly simple, clear and interesting. When reading professor Shrewsbury's book, I started to once again ponder over what I should also be doing after I've made my choice back then. Now, that I obtained my wish and happiness, shouldn't it be natural for me to contribute something back in return? I started to question over what I should and could do in order to make this newborn world as well as many other newborn worlds out there a better place with my own limited capabilities. Trying my best on becoming an official executive officer or Enforcer like Fate-san might be one of them, although while trying to reach such goal, I wish to do something else as well, in the meantime. What I should and could be doing? As I question myself over and over again, I glanced at my AEC Armament Javelin and found my answer.

While trying my best to become Enforcer, why don't I started to also working in Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Main Branch Engineering Division and tried to use my knowledge by developing something that could protect this newborn world as well as many other newborn worlds out there? Instantly, I found my answer and realize over how one person's dream should never be limited by just one dream only. It was when I started to reach my portable computer terminal and opened a certain folder that contains a number of schematic blueprint files for AEC Armament. Remembering from Nanoha-san's words over how several critical flaws were still detected from these early version of AEC Armament prototypes, I started to type a number of footnotes over anything that I personally believe could have been done to improve these AEC Armaments' performance.

While writing those footnotes, I once again remembered Emiya-san and Tohsaka-san's conversation from before and started to gain more understanding over Emiya-san's decision to give Mage's Association's invitation another deep thought before finally decided to either accept or reject it. Emiya-san's desire to become hero of justice, Tohsaka-san's desire to be part of Mage's Association's elite in Clock Tower, as well as my own desire to become Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Enforcer were just one main foundation that keep us on moving forward without any doubt and fear, while in the same time such desire would never be the only path that shape our desire and dream into an eternal reality. Realizing how simple and somehow truly sincere Emiya-san and Tohsaka-san's wishes are have made me once again reflect upon my own wish and desire before later on decided to remind myself on how I often worrying too much over many different things, even when I knew very well that things would definitely be fine in the end after all.

The fateful choice that I've made back then, as well as everything that have led me to this point of my life have truly taught myself over what I should be doing next. Even after our return to Mid-Childa, I am certain truly that every single lesson, experience and precious encounter would truly guide me throughout this seemingly endless journey toward the end of the eternity itself. It was with renewed determination in my heart; I took another step forward in order to reach a little further beyond the very destination that supposedly would awaits me. It was what truly matters after all, as Emiya-san and Tohsaka-san have taught me through my interaction with those two during and after Fuyuki's Fifth Holy Grail War.

Once again, even if I never actually know about the future of this newborn world, the tomorrow of me know the today of me very well. Even after I made my own choice back then, I really am just an ordinary person. I definitely don't understand the future or myself. Even so, there is one thing that I know for sure. The now that I am in at this very moment, is truly something that I decided for myself.

END

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** MEMORIA orchestra version (Performed By: Aoi Eir)


End file.
